Heretofore, siding corner posts have been constructed of various materials, such as aluminum, steel, wood or vinyl. The conventional siding corner post which is attached directly to the corner of the building lacks structural rigidity and impact resistance. Furthermore, the conventional siding corner post is open through its longitudinally extending center creating ideal locations for insects or birds to build nests.
One commercially available product is a snap-in-place plastic spacer in the form of a reinforcing rib which is inserted within the siding corner post. The spacers do not connect to one another and therefore do not create a system of overall rigidity and impact resistance.
It is also known to use foam inserts in conjunction with conventional siding panels, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,486; 4,033,802; 4,081,939 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,947. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,939 describes a backer board for siding panels that is used to insulate and provide support to the siding panels. The siding panel backer board is placed between the inner surface of the siding panels and the exterior surface of the building, but are not designed to support the corner post.
Other parts associated with the conventional siding corner posts include channel members, finishings, and corner assemblies, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,885; 4,319,439; 3,828,499; 3,525,188 and 3,500,600. Although the inventions described in these patents involve the siding corner post or area of siding, the disclosures still leave the siding corner post hollow.
Known corner posts for a building can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,789; 2,091,316 and 3,826,054. These patents involve the creation of a solid corner post for building structures, and do not deal with the aforementioned problems of conventional siding and, in particular, the siding corner post.
As aforementioned, the known corner structure provides no longitudinally continuous system of support for a conventional siding corner post. The siding corner post which is left hollow lacks structural rigidity and support, is easily damaged, warped and twisted, and presents an ideal location for birds and insects to build nests.